


An Almyran Dawn

by JohnnyAppleShy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra (Fire Emblem), Edelclaude Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyAppleShy/pseuds/JohnnyAppleShy
Summary: Years after the reunification of Fodlan, Khalid receives word that its Emperor is paying a visit. This is the story of that visit, of how the leader of Fodlan took their first step into Almyra, and of how two souls, once allies but now apart, were reunited, reminisce of their past, and speculate about their future.My second submission for EdelClaude Week 2020.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Edelclaude Week





	An Almyran Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a post Crimson Flower Fodlan, with a small change to its story and outcome.

It was another bright day in Isfa. Khalid had only a few memories of being here, but revisiting it brought them back. The city bustled with merchants and ships moving to and fro, all of which he could glance from his Wyvern. He noted how many persons were moving between the many tents. When he was young, Khalid visited those very tents with his mother. He marveled at the different types of fish, spices, and jewellery he saw for sale, and his mother even bought him a small coin as a gift. It had strange writing on it and a picture of a twin headed eagle. _My first glimpse of Fodlan._

“Khalid! We’re about to descend!”

The voice of his step sister returned him to the surrounding sky. Latching onto his Wyvern, he gently nudged it south, beginning their descent. No, it was not the market of Isfa he would be visiting, but its port.

* * *

After ensuring his Wyvern’s care, the Almyran noble stepped out of the stable onto the bright criss-crossed streets. There, guards bowed as he made his way to his step sister on the docks.

“Is it just as you remember it being?” she said while turning to face him. Despite how many travelers were shuffling about in all sorts of outfits, the Almyran noble still stood out, her bright orange dress and yellow scarf twirling with her energetic spin.

He looked around to verify the claim. Almyra’s most populous port city had all sorts of ships coming and going. Sailors were carrying boxes of cargo through the docks, and soldiers everywhere ensured the customs were followed.

But there was one difference. When he first visited, Khalid was in awe at the different sorts of ships that sailed by. The flags with their unique shapes, it made the port feel exotic, otherworldly even. It was easy to tell which boats were Almyran and which were not. But now he knew…

_Two Fodlan ships over there, I would assume from Leicester. A boat from Brigid docked just behind. Off to the side are three from Morfis._

“It is similar, yet more real then I could ever remember it being.”

She smirked, guiding his gaze towards the sailors carrying cargo towards the market. “I’ve worked hard at cleaning this place up. Years ago they were filthy, and hardly anyone was following protocol. I’m sure you’ve noticed how big the market has grown.”

“It certainly is bigger. But with all these people, I can’t help but wonder what sort of tension might be going on.”

“Yeah…there was an uprising against Fodlan merchants not too long ago, and I had to personally arrive to stop the violence.”

 _Damnit_ “That’s…unfortunate. But it looks like they are still arriving for trade.”

“Yes yes! I compensated the merchants that had their goods stolen, and thankfully father was still accepting of the easing tensions.”

 _If only it were that simple._ “I’ve noticed,” smiled the prince. “Since my return, more Fodlan goods seem to frequent the markets, and there was even that book recently published on the History of Fodlan.”

“Mhmm.” She turned to admire the vast sea, before turning to her brother. “I know you didn’t get along with many of our siblings, but I missed you Khalid.”

“Didn’t get along? I seem to recall almost losing my life thanks to them,” he laughed, hoping it hid the distrust he still held.

She gave a look of annoyance. “I swear Bihar won’t try anything like that again. Just the other day when you came up in conversation, he-“

But before she could finish, the sound of a loud horn turned both their attentions to the docks. It came from a nearby ship, which had now appeared in the distance, approaching them quickly. It was large, larger than any of the others docked, with large black sails featuring a red eagle on each one. Their company had arrived.

_It’s been two years…_

Khalid wondered if she remembered. Their clash at Derdriu, her decision to spare him, and his agreement to stay by her side. All the battles they fought together, the times he saved her, all to finish the war as quickly as possible. Their final meeting at Derdriu before he left, before she began to truly consolidate her hold on the Alliance and Kingdom. He wondered if she felt ache in her heart when he had to leave, or if only he had.

Most of all, he wondered why she had sent a message of her arrival. True, she voiced intentions of warming relations with Almyra in their previous conversations, but all one needed was to send a delegation for that. For the emperor of Fodlan to be appearing herself, there must be some proposition for them.

* * *

With the ship docked, a plank was lowered to allow the passengers to depart. To say Khalid was anxious would be an understatement, he was close to visibly shaking. His sister gave him a pat on the back, whispering that it would be fine. He nodded in return, turning to face the ship. _All right, here goes._

The first one to exit was the emperor herself. _Of course she’d be first._ She was still dressed in red, but with a less intimidating look. The horns he had grown so accustomed to were absent, replaced with a side ponytail. She wore a long red robe, with a yellow stripe along its top, and a large red flower pinned over her heart.

Khalid then realized she’d have her own ideas regarding his clothing, and took a quick look at himself. Sporting a yellow headband and traditional Almyran clothing, a cloth belt tied around his waist, he wouldn’t blame her for mistaking him for someone else.

As the Emperor approached and his mind raced, the prince looked forward to face her. Their eyes met, and for a moment, she stopped walking. _I still cannot believe how beautiful she is._

Resuming, the Emperor stepped forward, followed by various guards. Hubert was there, as dark and intimidating as always. Caspar was just behind; the biggest grin having never left his face. Finally, there was a tall pink haired knight, looking stronger than all of them. _…Holst!?_

Khalid’s sister began things with a short bow. For a moment she and Edelgard exchanged looks. Khalid wondered why the silence, until it occurred to him. _Oh right, language_

Being the only bilingual person present, he turned to Edelgard, his Fodlanic as sharp as ever.

“It is a pleasure to welcome you to Almyra your Highness,” giving the most genuine bow he could muster.

Edelgard smiled and nodded. “The pleasure is all mine…Claude.”

Hearing his Fodlan name stirred something inside him, even more to hear it from her, just like their days at the academy.

Khalid turned to his sister’s impressed expression, realizing Edelgard is not the only one he will have to explain things to.

He returned to Edelgard and pointed. “This is my step sister, Rawiya.”

Edelgard gave a bow to her in response. The Almyran princess returned the gesture. “Edelgard.”

A look of interest swept her face, it was the name she was so familiar with, yet spoken in such a distinct manner. She returned to Khalid. “Might we find quarters to rest and discuss things?”

With a nod, he turned and relayed the information to Rawiya. The two ushered them to follow as they escorted their visitors.

* * *

Khalid slowed the pace of his walk to align with Edelgard, sensing a feeling of relief from her.

“Am I not allowed to address you by your first name?” she asked.

“No, you are. It’s just that you addressed me by my fake name.”

Edelgard’s curious looks continued, and Khalid knew he would have to get used to this.

“We have much to discuss, chief among them being your reason for gracing us with your presence,” he replied, only a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“We certainly do…”

She went silent, as if debating with herself to say more.

“Though I would prefer we spoke privately if possible.”

Khalid couldn’t help but smirk. _The leader of all of Fodlan, and still lacking the power to ask for her own time._

“It would have to wait until nightfall I’m afraid.”

“I assumed as much.”

More silence. She continued, “Will I be meeting your father?”

Khalid shook his head. “Afraid not. He’s currently in eastern Almyra. Will be for another moon, and his schedule won’t bring him this way for at least a few more years.”

She pondered his response. “I did wonder if I should have informed you of my visit at an earlier date. Why must he stay there for so long, is that where the capital is?”

Another shake of the head. “Close, but Sabriz is closer to the centre of Almyra. Regardless of that, here, the King does not stay put in the capital like in Fodlan. Throughout the years he travels from one province to another with his court.”

“Fascinating,” remarked the Emperor.

She digested the comment for a moment. “That would ensure the leader and their followers are aware of the local issues throughout their empire. Though I can imagine the logistical costs of it are something else.”

He shrugged. “It’s a tradition since the founding of the current dynasty.”

“I must ensure my next visit coincides with his presence then.”

Khalid chuckled. “To be honest, I’m glad he wasn’t here. I can’t imagine how it would have gone for you two to meet. He can be…difficult, and I’ve been anxious about your visit enough as is. I barely slept last night.”

Realizing he’s starting to sound a little too comfortable, the Almyran stopped and looked around. One of the guards behind them raised their eyebrow at his stare, but it seemed like no one had heard that.

“My apologies.”

“No, it is fine,” she replied softly. “I…am relieved to hear I was not the only one sleeping on nails last night.”

 _Hopefully with no nightmares_. After that the two went silent, knowing full well neither of them could let their guard down with so many around. Khalid thought of a suggestion to not arouse suspicion. “While we have the time, why don’t you explain to me why you’ve come, so I can fill my sis and the merchants in?”

“Of course. But why the merchants?”

“Travelers from Fodlan are quite rare, and quite…easy to trick with Almyran goods.” He grinned, “I hope your soldiers brought money.”

Expecting a sigh, the Almyran prince was surprised to hear the emperor chuckle.

“Oh you wouldn’t believe the stories everyone was talking about while on that boring ship. So many preached of the magnificent and rare treasures of Almyra.” She turned to him with a smile, and he could not help but share his own. _As beautiful as I remember._ “Do not worry, the merchants will have many customers.”

* * *

After coming to a wide brick building, the leaders entered, and negotiations began. Khalid did his best to translate economic policy and political systems in both the Almyran and Fodlan languages, a difficult task given there were some terms in one that had no comparable word in the other. It limited the amount of depth the discussions featured, but nonetheless deals were made. Edelgard wanted to continue trading and thawing relations with Almyra, to which both he and Rawiya were welcoming, assured their father would agree. She even suggested exchanging students to their education institutions each year to further close ties, an offer Khalid thought only he would be pushing for. After hours of talking, much of which was spent in silence while the translator debated how to phrase words, the three of them were exhausted. When the diplomacy at last was finished, the stars were out, and it was late. They agreed to meet again the following day. The visitors were shown to a vacant building set aside for them, while Rawiya and Khalid settled in their own. Too tired to meet immediately, the former students of Garreg Mach agreed to first get some rest.

* * *

Khalid awoke feeling drowsy. He tried to doze off, but thoughts of Edelgard danced in his head such that he wasn’t sure he slept much.

With a yawn he slowly got up and glanced out the window. It was dark as can be, but the sun seemed to be on its way. _It’s still night._ Deciding to see if his old companion was also awake, he got dressed and took a stroll through the market.

As he thought, the Fodlan visitors were all around, buying and eating all sorts of goods. The sounds of drunk screams could be heard as he passed the taverns and made his way to the now filled housing. It was a tall white building covered with vines and a few oval shaped windows. Looking up, he spotted the Emperor standing on the highest balcony, starring at the city. After calling her name, she noticed his presence, and then disappeared into the building. Looking around, Khalid noticed the wyvern stables nearby, and hatched a plan.

* * *

“Was that your first time riding a wyvern?” Khalid chuckled as he got off and helped her down.

Edelgard did her best to remain composed. “I’ve tried a few times in the past.”

“You seemed afraid,” he smirked.

“I just have a lot on my mind. Being the emperor is not an easy job.”

“You were clinging to me,” he laughed. “But all right all right, I’ll drop it. Thank you for joining me in that flight your majesty,” he bowed. “You are just as I remember you being.”

Edelgard gave him a playful glare. “And you are just as full of pranks as you were back at the monastery.” She then shared her own laugh as she stretched. “I’m glad some things haven’t changed, and ah it’s nice to be away from everyone.”

“I thought you’d appreciate it. Boy our jobs can be exhausting,” he said with a sigh.

“Where are we anyways?” she asked while looking around.

“Oh just a nearby hill. The town is right over there.” He pointed to showcase their location. The moon shined a gentle light that brought the large desert landscape to life. The lights and noise of the market could still be spotted, but were now far away.

“It’s beautiful,” began the Adrestian. “At this distance it doesn’t look that different from Enbarr.

Khalid smiled. “How are you liking it here?”

She turned to him. “It is as you once told me years ago. It is so different, yet also so similar to Fodlan.”

She paused before continuing. “I have only been here a day, but already I feel that I understand you more.”

This brought a chuckle from the Almyran noble. “Thank you. To be honest, I was worried about your first impressions of Almyra being a language you don’t understand and being stuck in the small rooms of that building. Not the best way to start.”

“The rooms are fine. A little small, but I was not expecting much given the short notice we gave you.”

“Besides,” she said while approaching him, “my first impression of Almyra wasn’t this.” She brought one hand to his face and cupped his cheek. “It was you.”

Khalid blushed bright red at this, her beautiful lilac eyes filling him with too many thoughts and feelings. He turned and took a step back, with Edelgard giggling at his reaction. “W-well that’s true.” He looked around trying to calm himself down. “Though…I do wonder how the rest of your company will find Almyra. Caspar and Holst in particular, I worry how they will fit in those small rooms.”

Edelgard grinned, “Oh anything’s better than what we had on the ship. They won’t be spending much time inside regardless, they seemed excited to look around. I swear, sometimes they’re like children.”

Khalid, having recovered, responded with his own quip, “Are not all the people of Fodlan now your children?”

It was telling that rather then give any sort of glare or comeback, she remained completely composed, giving a soft smile instead. “I cannot disagree with that.”

 _She’s grown so much._ But before he could say more, she turned to face down, her smile dropping. “Fodlan is not fully reformed, and there is still much to be done before I can truly be its leader.”

“It’s not an easy thing.”

She sighed. “No, reorganizing the church of seiros has been difficult enough, not to mention the education and political reforms I’ve only just started. And of course not all nobles are willing to follow my orders.”

“Let me guess, Gloucester?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course, boy I hope Lorenz will be friendlier than his father.”

He laughed. “I can only hope. I like to think I was able to teach him the importance of compromise, but it has been a while.”

She smiled. “Yes, you did seem to have a good handle of him…”

Edelgard looked around, and he could tell she was once again searching for words. _El…_

She turned to him. “I will be honest, I miss you. Having you around was so…nice…I still think back on the success we had.”

He smiled. “How far you’ve come from the girl who once insisted that she had to do things by herself.”

“I’m being serious. My Uncle and them…I saw a long destructive war in order to defeat them. Yet with your help, we were able to instantly pounce on him at Fhirdiad after disposing of the immaculate one. The surprise attack led by the Almyran forces shortly after on their eastern capital gave us such an advantage, I couldn’t believe how quickly we disposed of them. It’s given us so much time to rebuild Fodlan, bring people together, dive into crest research…”

His voice grew tense. “How has that been going? Any revelations as to?...”

He could tell by her tone and movements that she was nervous. _Did she come to tell me this?_

“We have yet to find a way to remove crests. However, as I left, Linhardt informed me that he may have come across a milestone. I do believe it is only a matter of time until…I would be able to live a full life.”

Khalid gave a relieved smile. “That is wonderful news Edelgard. You are making your dreams a reality, and honestly, I couldn’t be happier about it. You’ve earned it.” He had been playful before, but now he truly meant what he was saying. _So this will not be our last meeting…_

“Yes, yes I have…” she paused and looked towards the city. “And yet, my dreams do not feel complete.”

He titled his head, “Oh?”

“It is selfish but…my dreams now feature…you. You and I…”

“Edelgard?” he could tell she was struggling with these next words.

She looked back at him, resolve filling her eyes. “I came here, to Almyra, to you, because I wanted to help you achieve your dreams. You…you wish to lead Almyra, do you not?”

Khalid was filled with a mixture of shock and relief. _In the end, you would be the one to open up first. Truly, I could never be a leader as great as you El…_

“You remembered?”

“I could never forget our final night together.”

She took a moment to step away, looking up at the beautiful night sky, and back to Isfa. “I’ve only seen this, and I can already see what you love about this land. It is…breathtaking.”

The Almyran pondered his next words. “It is a lovely sight. However, I should tell you that it’s no coincidence I ensured you arrive at our best port. There is much more to Almyra then what you see here, both good and bad.”

“Just like Fodlan then.”

He had no response to that. _She’s right._

Her eyes drifted down. “I would love to see it all,” she turned to face him, “but not alone, rather with you by my side.”

 _As would I._ “What of Fodlan? I would imagine its leader could not simply vanish like that?”

“Is that not what your mother, daughter of the noblest house of the Alliance, did for love?”

“Touche.” _She’s got me there, I can’t believe how much she remembered…_

The emperor beamed at her comment. “The reforms are progressing well in Fodlan. The nobles seem united…for the most part. The foundation is being laid for a long lasting peace, one that will no longer have to depend on my presence.”

Khalid looked off while rubbing his chin, pondering her proposition.

“You told me the Almyran heir is chosen by its King, whomever can impress him the most with their capability. Would it not be helpful in your quest if you were to have the marriage of the leader of Fodlan as an ace up your sleeve?”

He knew this was coming. He knew she might reach that conclusion. It was a thought he’d had many times in the past. Perhaps it was why he was on board with supporting Edelgard and uniting Fodlan under her, why he went so far for her. He might not be ruler of Fodlan, but if he could be on close terms with its leader, he might still have a shot at his goal. But it seemed so far fetched, too perfect to ever happen. She had her own goals, her own ideas. She would never…

“I feared that after two years we’d grow apart.” He smiled and turned to her. “I cannot believe how similar our ideas are.”

A gust of relief blew over the Adrestian. “So you accept?”

“I would put it to you first. My siblings…it will not be easy to prove to my father that I am most worthy of the crown. The backstabbing, political intrigue, imagine Fodlan, but more, so much more.”

“Rawiya seemed nice.”

He smirked. “I thought you’d like her. She’s one of the good ones. But there are many, many that I would prefer you stay away from. There’s no telling what might happen, how many times you would have to leave Fodlan. It would be a big sacrifice.”

Edelgard closed the space between them, and once again reached to brush his cheek while starring into his emerald eyes. “Just as you made my dreams possible, sacrificing so much for me, I would do the same for you…Khalid.”

He couldn’t help but giggle. “That’s…not quite how you pronounce it.”

Now Edelgard was blushing and pulling herself back, embarrassed at spoiling her own moment. “I-I see.”

Khalid approached and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Whispering into her ear, he muttered, “I may be Khalid, noble of Almyra to most, but to you, for the memories we made, I will always be Claude.”

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before pulling back, starring into those mesmerizing lilac eyes of hers.

“I would love nothing more then to show you Khalid, just as you trusted and showed me who you really are...El.”

Edelgard gave the warmest of smiles, lunging at him for the tightest of hugs, wanting to savor this moment while it lasted.

Khalid was still processing everything as he felt her warmth against him. He kept telling himself there was no way she would remember him, their time together, and how far he went for her. He had never been happier to be wrong.

As the sun began to rise over Isfa, the two turned to watch it together, hands held firmly.

A new dawn had come.

Their adventures in Fodlan were coming to an end.

But a new one, set in Almyra, was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> The energy of EdelClaude Week and all its wonderful content gave me the motivation to write one more story for it. Also I felt bad that my one contribution to a week celebrating these two would end by denying them the happiness they deserved, so here I rectify that.
> 
> Originally for Day 4 of EdelClaude Week (Almyra/Work), but there was no way I could write that quickly so now it's still that but also for Day 7 (Dawn/Free Day).


End file.
